


punching it up

by disco_judas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Start With This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_judas/pseuds/disco_judas
Summary: created with a random phrase generator, then gone back over and assembled into a coherent narrative
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	punching it up

Sometimes, the solution to all your problems is closer than you think.

In my case, I had to look no further than my own neck. My throat chakra was the key for the longest time, and because of the difficulty inherent in change, I had remained willfully unaware. 

You see, I had needed to have my thyroid removed for quite a while, but I had hesitated and dithered about it (with good reason, I felt) for weeks. Surgery itself was a bit scary, what with the ideas of my flesh being cut open and my life being at the mercy of the surgeon's skill. And who the hell was going to pay for the procedure? 

I had insurance, sure, but that wouldn’t cover 100% of it. But as it turns out, the ancient ideas of physical health being inextricably linked to our mental, emotional and spiritual health are all actually right on the money. At least, concerning my own personal levels of health, they are. I can't say for sure that everyone's chakras can become clear and healthy again by addressing the adjacent physical health problems. 

I'm not a medical doctor, nor have I attained any formal degrees of training in Ayurvedic medicine. Most times, I'm not ashamed to admit, I’m a bit of a ditz. But not too much of a ditz to know that at the end of the day, my health is all I have so I’d better damn well look after it. I ended up almost maxing out two seperate credit cards to get the surgery funded, but achieving my goal was well worth it. I can tell you that once I healed from my thyroid surgery and felt energy moving so fast and true through my throat chakra, I knew things were going to turn around for me. 

Think about how many times you communicate with someone else, another sentient being, in one day. Are you completely honest each time? Probably not. Now that's nothing against you, nothing that's completely your fault. It's not something you're in control of. Or,well...you could be.

If you got your own throat chakra spinning as fast and as healthily as I got mine to, you would have a whole 'nother plane of truth opened up to you. The fact is, cleaning out your throat chakra will make sure that you are always communicating as openly and as honestly as possible, all the time. Scary at first, sure. But the freedom of living an honest life is so completely incredible, I see no reason not to get your throat chakra in shape right this very day. No more lies. You won't need to drink or smoke weed anymore. Namaste.


End file.
